<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Idea by sapphicsfied</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385298">Bad Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsfied/pseuds/sapphicsfied'>sapphicsfied</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AHS, AHS Coven, American Horror Story - Freeform, Cordelia Foxx - Freeform, Cordelia Goode - Freeform, Fiona Goode - Freeform, Jessica Lange - Freeform, LETS GO LESBIANS, Madison Montgomery - Freeform, Sarah Paulson - Freeform, Witchcraft, coven - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, yeah i love fiona what about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:23:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsfied/pseuds/sapphicsfied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That woman was like a ghost, she haunted you and, as much as you tried, you couldn't exorcise her out of your head; being utterly truthful, you weren't so sure you wanted to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fiona Goode/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had always thought of yourself as a night owl; for as long as you could remember nighttime had been your time, you found peace in it, even when you were  moving your body around, surrounded by sweaty people in a sleazy club.<br/>
But night ceased bringing you peace the moment you laid eyes on Fiona Goode.<br/>
That woman was like a ghost, she haunted you and, as much as you tried, you couldn't exorcise her out of your head; being utterly truthful, you weren't so sure you wanted to.<br/>
Now you spent every night nervously pacing in your room, smoking cigarette after cigarette, attempting to calm yourself down, unsuccessfully.<br/>
Tonight the soul eating thoughts about the Supreme were louder and way more difficult to tame than usual, so you found yourself descending the academy's majestic stairs, heading towards the common room, where you knew Fiona kept quite the stash of alcohol.<br/>
As you got closer to your destination you heard a melody getting clearer and clearer as you moved forward. Clearly someone had had your same idea, apparently a bad one, you understood as soon as you entered the room, finding a drunk Fiona listening to an old record, sitting on her favorite armchair by the fireplace, bottle in hand. You froze, as if struck by lightning. Of all the someones it could've been of course it had to be her, you thought, still paralyzed.<br/>
Not completely aware of your actions you took a few steps towards her, "Uh, Y/N", said the older woman in a raspy, drunken voice, "what brings you here?" , she continued, almost whispering. Still numb brained from the shock of meeting her there, you got a bottle from the cabinet and sat down on the armchair opposite to hers, "This", you said raising the bottle, then you took several long sips straight from it. You could feel her eyes all over you. "Well, no one drinks bourbon straight from the bottle at 3am without a good reason", she said with an husky voice, "Then what's yours?", you asked, with a recklessness you could only thank alcohol for. The Supreme locked eyes with you, and you weren't sure wether she was looking at you with anger and hatred or something else you couldn't quite figure out. After a few seconds, which felt like eternity to you, she stood up and walked in your direction; you were pretty sure she was about to slam you onto the wall, but, unexpectedly enough, she took your arm and pulled you up. Your faces were so close you could feel her breath on your skin, her hand still holding your arm; you were positive the blonde could feel your racing heart beat. "I can't get you out of my head", you whispered, "That's why I'm -", before you could go on you felt the other witch's lips on yours, your bodies pressed together like two fitting puzzle pieces. She tasted like bourbon, nicotine and danger, you thought. Without breaking the kiss the older witch pushed you down on the couch.<br/>
Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why hello guys, gals and non binary pals!<br/>So that was my first one shot, hope y'all liked it.<br/>Follow me on tumblr [@sapphicsfied] for more ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>